Always by your side
by Hikari.Yume08
Summary: Lucy is at her apartment while it's raining outside. She wants so badly to go to the guild but it in the end she is at Natsu's and Happy's place. NaLu OneShot!


**Hey guys! Finally a new OneShot! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Always by your side**

The blonde celestial mage watched the rain from her seat on her desk in her apartment. As she awaked it already rained and neither she felt good nor she wanted to go outside.  
The rain streamed down her window and the streets of Magnolia. This day was not that what she wanted it to be. She wanted to go to the guild so badly to talk with Levy-chan and Erza and Gray, Mira and Natsu...  
The raindrops broke into pieces as they met the ground and left wet places. Since this morning she sat on the table to watch the rain hoping it will end soon. And she was all alone home and she hated it.  
Maybe she should go and visit the guild? It don't have to be long. Only as long as she saw Natsu and- What is when Natsu isn't there any longer? What is when no one came because of the rain? Oh she was sure Juvia came because she loved the rain as much as Lucy hated it. And Gray also would come since his magic is ice. Lucy stood up and grabbed her jacket - determinated to visit Natsu and Happy at their place.  
With boots on her feet and her jacket around her arms she opened the door that isolated her from the cold and wet air and stepped outside. The celestial mage shivered as her skin met the cold air. Fast she locked her apartment and ran to Natsu's and Happy's little house. The rain made her hair and her clothes wet and she felt cold. But she doesn't want to be alone. As she ran through the streets of Magnolia she recognized that no one was outside. Some lights burned inside of some houses and she could smell the scent of fresh burnt wood.  
As her aim come in sight she ran faster reliefed that she arrived finally at her friends house. She didn't bothered to knock on the door; she opened it and stepped in breathing fast. Her hands rested on her knees as she tried to get back her breath.  
"Luce?" as her breath become normal she looked up to Natsu's confused face.  
"What are you doing here?" now the blonde was a bit nervous not sure what to say.  
"I felt alone the whole day since I couldn't go outside because of the rain" she pointed with her thumb behind her. And? What's next, Lucy?  
"A-And I wanted to visit you..." she lost her voice.  
"You're totally wet Luce. Come on sit on my bed and take my blanket. I try to warm you up" at his words Lucy couldn't help but smile and even if she know she was blushing it was really cute how Natsu cared about her. She sat on his bed already shivering and snuggled to Natsu's blanket. The dragon slayer did that what he could the best. He set fire to his furnace but that didn't help the blonde to stop shivering.  
"You're still shivering" Natsu said as he sat beside her best friend. He hugged Lucy, hoping it would help her to warm up a bit. And he was right. Slowly Lucy stopped shivering and hugging Natsu back, relaxing a bit in his arms.  
"Why did you come you weirdo? You could have catched a cold you know? Something could have happened to you .. " Natsu started the conservation loosing his voice.  
Lucy closed her eyes when she answered: "I already said that I felt alone and that I wanted to visit you .. " She hugged Natsu tighter, not wanting to let go.  
"But I wouldn't forgive myself if something would happen to you .."  
Lucy open her eyes and looked her eyes with Natsu.  
"Natsu .. I'm fine, you see?" she smiled, hoping to cheer him up.  
"Yeah" was all he could answer. He rested his head on the celestial mages shoulder to smell her strawberry vanilla scent.  
Lucy rested her head on Natsu's. She felt so tired so she closed her eyes and soon felt asleep.  
When she woke up she didn't hear the rain anymore. The celestial mage recognized that her fire dragon slayer was still snuggling with her under his blanked. There heads were resting on a pillow. She couldn't help but smiled seeing him sleeping. She kissed his forehead, snuggling tighter in his warm arms.  
"Lucy .. don't go" her eyes widen as she heard his best friend talking while sleeping.  
The blonde whispered while smiling "I never will go. You'll never be alone, I'm always by your side, always in your heart. Always, because I love you."  
"Lucy ... love you too" and with that sentence she kissed his lips what waked him up und let his eyes widen.  
As soon as the dragon slayed recognized what was going on, he kissed her best friend back happy.  
On the same day they went together to the guild, telling everyone that they were a couple.  
Mira half fainted while Juvia cheered that finally Gray-sama will be hers. They celebrated the rest of the day, smiling that their dream came true.

* * *

**Well I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed anyways!**

**Review? ~**


End file.
